


Original Phan One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Multi, Other, Phan - Freeform, Smut, from my Wattpad, goodbye fam, im great, which is YouNastyyyyyyy with seven y's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some original Phan One Shots</p><p>Most are smut</p><p>But I might do smut</p><p>These are from my Wattpad, You Nastyyyyyyy (7 y's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Phan One Shots

Dan POV

I was editing videos all night and I was exhausted. Phil was currently....doing something? I don't know. Pulling myself out of bed, I stumbled over to my dresser and chose some clothes. I took a quick shower, got dressed and headed to the....kitchen? Kitchenette? Whatever. It's going to be called the 'Ask Phil For Food' place. He was standing with his back to me and his hair sticking in different directions (hahahahaha I'm so punny~Katy). I stare at his back, my tired brain finally recognizing the fact that he was not wearing a shit. His back muscles rippled as he flipped a....pancake? I practically drooled but I caught myself in time, because he started to turn around. I sat at the table and grin. "Hey Phil, whatcha making?" I ask loudly.

He jumps and turns completely, still holding the spatula. "Dan! Don't scare me like that!" He scolds me jokingly. I laugh but it gets cut short when my eyes travel down to see his pale chest. I really wanted to jump him but I excused myself before I could do anything rash. He looked confused as I ran to my room, locking the door as I did. I pulled of my shit and grabbed my laptop, going to the porn site I use (HAHAHAHA I'm so sorry~Katy) to wank. I searched for gay glory holes (I watch this sometimes~Katy) and unbuttoned my trousers.

About a minute in and I was palming myself through the thin cotton of my pants (boxers for you Americans~Katy). I slowly slid them down my legs and wrap my hand around my semi hard cock. The urge to finger myself is hard to resist, so I lift my hand and suck on three of my fingers. I slowly relax and slide one into my tight hole. I move it around and stretch myself a bit so I can fit in another. The second one slides in with a little resistance and I scissor my fingers, stretching my hole for the third finger.

Just as I'm about to insert my third finger, I hear my door jiggling and it stops, but I hear Phil heading toward the pantry. Shit! He's going to unlock the door! I'm about to pull my fingers out but he unlocks the door and steps inside. His eyes widen but he doesn't look away. I cover my self with the blanket but he walks over and rips the covers off. "P-Phil! What are you d-doing?" I exclaim, trying to cover myself with my fingers still buried in my hole.

"Stop, Dan." He said...or commanded? I stop and slowly look up at him, seeing him smirking. He reaches down and takes my fingers out of my hole, a squelching sound occurring. He lifts them to his mouth and sucks on them, including the third that I had almost put in before he came in.

Part two coming soon!  
  
Words: 517


End file.
